


Excuse Me

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Eponine is also really gay but she doesnt know it yet, Everyone pratically, F/F, First Kiss, Friendship, I wrote this in like 5 minutes its stupid, Jehan is beautiful, M/M, Pining Grantaire, cosette is really gay for eponine, pining cosette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine makes a lot of mistakes, she knows that for a fact.<br/>But what if this one mistake, doesn't end up that bad?</p><p>In which Eponine randomly kisses cosette while on the run from Gueulemer, and it leads to much more than she ever expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfic and its super stupid but i really hope at least one of you like this.

Eponine was never the smartest girl to say the least.

She has made a lot of mistakes in her life, such as deciding that it was funny to throw a half eaten pizza slice onto a baseball field and hit the little boy who was running home in the face with said pizza slice. 

Lets just say she's not allowed to go to her brothers baseball games anymore.

But this has to be her worst mistake yet.

Currently she is running from her ex boyfriend, Claulemer? Guequesous? Whatever his name was, he was a huge dick. Sure he also has a huge dick, but really, he just wasn't her type. Sure she likes douchey guys, but douchey guys that would buy (steal) things for her. Like her old boyfriend and bestfriend, Montparnasse. They had dated for a while before he met this amazing person named Jehan and they had a mutual break up.

Eponine ever since has been going on an endless search to find the perfect guy for herself, but has yet to succeed.

Back to the reason why she's running though. Lately, she has had the idea that her boyfriend might be cheating on her, and today she has finally confronted him about it. 

He lost his shit the moment she said the word “cheat.”

He started yelling and stomping and poking, like a kid throwing a tantrum, so Eponine did the mature thing, slapped him then ran out the door and onto the busy streets of Paris.

Eponine has always been a fast runner, seeing she has had her fair share in cop chases, but she really thinks that she might not be able to outrun her now ex-boyfriend who is hot on her tail. She decides to take a quick turn into a group of tourists so she can lose him for a bit.

She glances back to see him trying to shove through said group of tourists, so she allows herself a quick second break so she can figure out what she's going to do before she hears a familiar voice shout her name. She turns to see a blond girl in a light blue sundress walking her way with a grin.

She looks back and sees Gueulemer finally pushing through the crowd. She takes a deep breath and finally comes to terms that she is indeed going to hell when she dies and turns to the attractive blond. 

She takes a quick steps over to her and cups her by her cheeks and brings her down so she can kiss her fully on the lips as Gueulemer runs past them in a fit of rage.

She keeps her lips pressed against the pretty girls for a few seconds more before stepping away wiping away the blonds lipgloss as she looks around to make sure he's gone before looking back at her old friend who was staring at her in shock.

“Hey, I’m super sorry about that Cosette, Gueulemer was being a total dick so I kinda had to make sure he didn't see me? Uh, nice catching up you!” She grins before running off in the opposite direction of Gueulemer leaving Cosette confused in the middle of the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while, I was in a musical and last weekend was closing weekend so i was pretty booked i guess, but i hope you enjoy this chapter! Its all Cosettes veiw the night after the kiss!

Cosette isn’t gay, shes really not! She's only ever dreamed about, dated, and fantasized about men. Not once has a woman ever made her way into her fantasies. Not until now at least. 

Its 2:29 am, and Cosette hasn't had a blink of sleep. She's been too busy thinking about Eponine Thenardier and her beautiful dark skin and her wild dark hair and tired eyes with that cat like grin that just gets Cosette's heart beating fast and lets the butterflies loose in her stomach. 

Cosette doesn't like girls.

She just likes Eponine.

Alot,

Now, Cosette wasn't one to keep a secret for very long, and that was the exact reason why she was already at Jehans door step. She stood there, knocking without patience, just really needing someone to talk to, and she knew for a fact, the lovely poem writer goes to sleep at 4:25 on the dot.

Jehan was naturally quick to open their door, quickly shushing the girl before pulling her in so she doesn't wake the neighbors.

 

Cosette waists no time and grabs Jehan by their shoulders and looks them dead in the eyes and says, 

“Jehan, I think I really like Eponine.” She keeps her face in a straight line and Jehan just sighs and pats her shoulders, “Cosette, its 3:34, youre delusional, go to sleep,” they say, bringing Cosette to the kitchen where they were working moments before on posters for the Amis’s next rally.

Cosette makes her way to the coffee pot where she starts to brew some coffee for the both of them before leaning against the counter.

“No really! I've been thinking about it ever since she randomly kissed me in the street this morning!”   
She walks over and takes a seat next to Jehan who gives her a weird look as she continues, “Every Time i think of her, i get all these butterflies in my stomach and when i see her, i just cant stop smiling and admittedly she's not the nicest person, but she has this sort of rush to her that I want! Jehan what's wrong with me?” She pouts, dropping her head onto Jehans shoulder.

“Well, my sweet child, I may not be a nurse like Joly or a doctor like Combeferre, but I can tell you, you have a bad case of loveitis.” 

They pat her head as she sits up straight with a groan, “I really hope it's deadly.”

She gets up and walks back to the coffe pot and stares at it for a few minutes before turning back to Jehan, who was almost finished with their last poster. 

She takes the coffee pot out of the brewer and grabs two mugs before pouring them each a cup. She sets his down next to him as she takes her seat next to him again as she starts sipping her caramel coffee, staring at the bright letters of Jehans posters.

“Do you think she has feelings for me too?” She asks, not looking awake from the bright letters.

Jehan moves a hand up and starts combing their fingers through her hair,   
“With that girl, no one knows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments really help the writing process go quicker! also comment some ideas for this too!

**Author's Note:**

> Ended this chapter like that because i have no more ideas for said chapter. But hopefully this isn't as bad as i think it is?


End file.
